En la oscuridad
by Ale93371
Summary: Un joven acepta el puesto de guardia nocturno de Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. En medio de la noche se verá amenazado por peligros que merodean el lugar... peligros de los que ya sabe y se dispone a hacer frente para sacar a la luz horribles secretos.


_**Hola a todos, este es mi primer fic de Five Nights at Freddy's, trataré de hacerlo lo más aterrador posible. Podríamos decir que se ubica después de los dos juegos, el protagonista es un personaje propio creado por mí, incluso él será el narrador.**_

_**Supuestamente FNaF2 es en realidad una precuela del primer juego teniendo en cuenta varios detalles… pero aquí los voy a ignorar y lo tomaré como una secuela. Es una visión mía.**_

_**Five Nights at Freddy's y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, este fic fue hecho para entretenimiento y nada más. Ahí va:**_

**En la oscuridad**

Capítulo 1: ¡Contratado!

Freddy Fazbear's Pizza solía ser una pizzería muy famosa hace años. Cada día decenas de familias iban a comer allí, era un lugar alegre, sobre todo para los niños. Una de sus grandes fuentes de atracción eran, además de las pizzas, unos robots animatronicos con formas de animales, estos siempre se mostraban sobre un escenario cantando para animar a los pequeños, era sin duda un lugar increíble… pero por un accidente ocurrido hace un tiempo, acompañado más tarde por varios misterios, la pizzería perdió su reputación y su economía comenzó a decaer duramente, hasta tal punto que se había revelado su clausura. Pero pocos días después de su cierre, el negocio inesperadamente resucitó, con nuevas mesas, sillas, decoraciones y sobre todo, nuevos muñecos animatronicos equipados con última tecnología.

El cartel de "Se busca empleado para vigilancia. Turno noche de 12:00 A.M a 06:00 A.M, se necesita hombre con experiencia. Buena paga" pegado en la ventana de la pizzería me alegró al llegar, ya que confirmaba justo lo que venía a buscar.

Ingresé al lugar, un montón de niños correteaban de aquí para allá, los reproches de sus padres se mezclaban con la música de aquellos muñecos de animales: un conejo azul tocaba una guitarra, una pollita amarilla cantaba junto a un oso marrón con sombrero y micrófono, la verdad a mi daba repugnancia aquellas criaturas de metal, cantando y sonriendo en un patético intento por imitar a una persona de verdad. Una empleada se me acercó con una sonrisa en el rostro:

- Bienvenido a Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Hay mesas disponibles en aquel sector si quiere sentarse, enseguida le llevaré nuestro menú y…

- No gracias, vengo por el anuncio, traigo el curriculum- – Interrumpí yo con una mano sacando un recorte de periódico del bolsillo de mi pantalón, el mismo aviso que se podía ver pegado en la ventana. Con la otra mano mostraba una carpeta con mi curriculum listo para presentar.

- Ah, de acuerdo, lo llevaré con nuestro gerente. Sígame.

Así es, yo ingresé a esa pizzería por el empleo y me había vestido bien para una entrevista laboral: un traje bien limpio, mi barba recortada y mis cabellos castaños bien peinados

Mientras seguía a la empleada al despacho del dueño del negocio, miré una vez más el anuncio del diario, no era muy distinto al de la ventana, excepto que este era más completo, con el número de teléfono y dirección… pero había una frase que me desconcertaba… "El lugar no se hace responsable de las heridas y/o mutilaciones que puedan sufrir los empleados". En pocos minutos llegamos a una puerta, la mujer golpeó dos veces y una voz nos invitó a pasar. Entramos a una pequeña oficina, un escritorio con dos sillas y un par de fotos era lo único que decoraba aquel lúgubre lugar, sentado del lado del escritorio se hallaba un hombre mayor pero de aspecto siniestro... el dueño

- Señor… - decía la joven a la vez que me señalaba. – Este hombre viene por el puesto.

- Que bien. – respondió el dueño y luego se dirigió a mí mostrándome una silla delante de su escritorio. – Tome asiento por favor. Sarah, vuelve a tu puesto.

- Claro señor. – dijo la chica y salió de la oficina.

- Me imagino que trajo algún curriculum. – me habló el hombre sin más.

- Sí… aquí tiene… - dije extendiéndole una pequeña carpeta con dos hojas donde resumía mis datos importantes.

- ¿Como se enteró de nuestra solicitud de empleo, joven?

- Vi el aviso en el diario... aunque me llama la atención la parte que dice "El lugar no se hace responsable de las heridas y/o mutilaciones que puedan sufrir los empleados".

- Ah sí, no se preocupe, es un chiste que hizo uno de nuestros empleados al hacer el anuncio, me enteré cuando ya lo habían publicado, ahora el "chistoso" trabaja por menos dinero. Si me disculpa, leeré su curriculum.

El hombre se quedó varios minutos leyendo en voz alta todo lo que yo había escrito en esos papeles que podrían, o no, darme el puesto de guardia.

- Nombre: John Roberts, Edad: 26 años… - eran alguno de los datos que él decía sin problemas. - ¿Ya ha trabajado de guardia antes?

- Sí, tengo experiencia de esto en otros lugares, todos trabajos nocturnos. Ahí en la otra página verá todos los lugares donde trabajé. – respondí.

- Ajá, si que fueron muchos lugares… - afirmaba el jefe leyendo el lugar que indiqué. – Bien… ¿Qué le parece nuestros muñecos animatronicos?

- Bueno… jamás he trabajado en un lugar que tengan de esos… así que no podría decirle.

- Jejeje, sí, pronto los conocerá y me podrá dar una opinión. – aceptó con una risa mi respuesta, luego acomodo las hojas y me extendió la mano. – Ok, estas contratado.

- ¿En serio?

- Por supuesto, esta misma noche comienzas, muchacho.

- Genial, muchas gracias, prometo no defraudarlo.

- Tranquilo, no lo harás. Te esperamos hoy a las 11 de la noche, te encontraras con el sujeto que vas a reemplazar.

Le estreché la mano contento y me retiré de aquella oficina, la verdad no pude evitar sentir rechazo por aquel hombre mayor, un rechazo casi igual al que siento por esos muñequitos robóticos que seguían tocando la misma canción como idiotas.

Al salir de la pizzería, caminé unas cuantas cuadras antes de detenerme en un teléfono público, inserté las monedas necesarias y marqué, luego de esperar unos segundos una voz se oyó del otro lado.

- ¿Hola? – dijo la voz.

- Soy yo jefe. – respondí inmediatamente.

- Alex… ¿Conseguiste el empleo?

- Sí jefe, el disfraz sirvió. – contesté quitándome la barba falsa y una peluca castaña, revelando cabello corto negro… mío.

- Excelente… lo mejor será que encuentres al sujeto que vas a reemplazar. Seguro que él debe saber algo acerca de lo del '87.

- No se preocupe, hoy a las 12 de la noche comienzo, allí veré a mi predecesor.

- Ten cuidado, si dicen que lo que ocurre en ese lugar es verdad, apuesto a que a los empleados y al dueño no le gustará que andes investigando.

- No se preocupe, ya tengo planeado todo. Adiós.

Colgué el teléfono y me dirigí a mi casa. A las 11 de la noche regresé a la pizzería, me sorprendió ver que el propio dueño estaba en el salón principal, yo, por supuesto llevaba mis disfraz.

- Bienvenido señor Roberts. – me recibió ese hombre nefasto, al lado suyo había un hombre joven, pero parecía demacrado, como alguien que vivió situaciones que no pudieran ser narradas.

- Gracias por el recibimiento señor. – solo me limité a contestar.

- Él es Jeremy Fitzgerald. – me explicó el dueño mostrándome al joven demacrado. – Es el hombre al que vas a reemplazar, ve con él, te dará el uniforme y te explicará tu lugar de trabajo.

Acompañé a Fitzgerald en un recorrido por toda la pizzería, incluso a ambos nos permitieron tomar un refresco y lo bebíamos en plena visita. Me sorprendía lo grande que es el lugar y la cantidad de cámaras de seguridad. Otra cosa que llamó mi atención fue la ausencia de los muñecos animatronicos en el escenario donde siempre tocan.

- ¿Qué ocurrió con esos robots? – pregunté con mucha curiosidad.

- Los llevaron a la parte de atrás, donde permanecen guardados por la noche. – me contestó secamente el hombre.

Jeremy me llevó a una oficina moderna, con ventilador, radio, una puerta grande que se cerraba herméticamente con un botón, un lugar bastante interesante.

- Vaya, así que este es mi lugar de trabajo. – hablé entusiasmado.

- Sí, esta oficina es nueva, ni yo la pude usar… no sabes la suerte que tienes. – me explicaba él, nuevamente con un tono apagado, sin alma.

- Oye no creo que tu oficina haya sido muy mala.

- Sí, esa oficina era horrible, no había ni una puerta…

- ¿Te preocupaba la falta de puerta?

- Sí.

- Vamos, no creo que una puerta sea para tanto.

- Sí, para defenderme mejor de… - me contestaba él pero se detuvo.

- ¿De…?

- Nada, no dije nada.

- No, ahora debes continuar… ¿Defenderte mejor de qué?

- De nada, no hay que defenderse de nada…

- Jeremy… si sabes algo, debes decírmelo, tú has trabajado aquí, si algo anda mal deberías advertirme.

- No, por más que quiera… no puedo…

- Jeremy, pareces buen tipo y tienes la apariencia de haber vivido experiencias horribles… así que voy a confesarte algo: estoy aquí de "infiltrado".

- ¿Infiltrado?

- Sí, mi verdadero nombre es Alex Rodriguez y soy periodista de una importante editorial… llevo puesto un disfraz y di un nombre falso aquí.

- Si eres periodista. ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Porque he oído cosas muy perturbadoras sobre este lugar.

- Seguro fueron cuentos, relájate. Pierdes tu tiempo. – me habló Jeremy en un vano intento por mostrarse tranquilo mientras bebía su gaseosa.

- No creo que sean cuentos, hay muchos rumores, incluso unos ex empleados de aquí: Mike Schmidt y Fritz Smith me han dicho que trabajaron un par de días… y que los robots animatronicos intentaron atacarlos en la noche.

Fitzgerald escupió su gaseosa, parecía víctima de un ataque de nervios, tuve que sostenerlo para evitar que se desvaneciera en plena oficina.

- Esa reacción confirma lo que dije. – añadí con aire triunfal.

- Mira… debes irte de aquí… no tienes idea de lo que ocurre aquí de noche.

- Claro que sí, Jeremy. Mike y Fritz me lo dijeron: ellos estaba en sus oficinas cuando esos muñecos intentaron atacarlos cada noche… de día parecen inofensivo pero de noche son máquinas de matar.

- Escúchame, no diré a nadie quien eres en realidad, solo vete, vete antes de que te maten.

- No, yo vine aquí y me hice pasar por otra persona para tener este puesto y desenterrar de una vez los misterios que rodean este lugar… no solo lo hago por mí, sino por las familias de esos niños.

- ¿Niños?

- Sabes a quien me refiero Jeremy, igual que sé lo del '87.

Fitzgerald estaba completamente pálido y nuevamente insistía en que me largara, en que no sabía dónde me estaba metiendo, pero yo, obstinado como soy, hacía oídos sordos a esas suplicas.

- De acuerdo, veo que no hay forma de convencerte. – se resignó finalmente Jeremy.

- Explícame quienes son esos animatronicos.

- Son endoesqueletos cubiertos por un disfraz metálico. El principal se llama Freddy Fazbear, el oso con sombrero y micrófono; luego esta Bonnie, un conejo azul; Chica, una pollita amarilla y Foxy, un zorro pirata rojo. Ellos eran la gran atracción de este lugar hasta que ocurrió "la mordida del 87", cuando uno de ellos atacó a un cliente, este sobrevivió pero perdió el lóbulo frontal del cerebro.

- Mike Schmidt me explicó que eran un oso, una pollita y un conejo los que lo atacaban, pero me mostró una foto de ellos tocando en la pizzería y se veían distintos a los que están ahora.

- Así es Alex, porque ahora han decidido reemplazarlos con versiones modernas llamadas "Toy Freddy", "Toy Bonnie" y "Toy Chica", "Toy Foxy" existió pero los niños no dejaban de quitarles partes de su disfraz metálico así que lo convirtieron en un juguete para que los niños se entretengan quitándoles las piezas y lo rebautizaron "Mangle".

- ¿Y qué pasó con los originales?

- Fueron dejados en el deposito donde también dejan a los nuevos. Están mucho más desmejorados y arruinados que antes.

- Bueno, seguro todos los muñecos estarán apagados ahora.

- Te equivocas, todos, sobre todo los nuevos, funcionan tanto de noche como de día y pueden pasear libremente por aquí.

- Diablos, los mismo me dijeron los ex empleados, no me explico como pueden dejarlos activos en la noche.

- Porque dicen que si están apagados mucho tiempo sus servomotores se pueden arruinar y no hay mucho dinero para contratar gente que los repare. Ah, olvidé mencionar que hay dos sujetos más: un animatronico con forma de vendedor de globos que llamamos "Ballon Boy" o "BB" y una suerte de marioneta que simplemente llamamos "Puppet"

- Genial, entonces tengo mucha compañía.

- Espérame, voy a darte algo que te ayudará mucho.

Jeremy se largó por unos minutos y luego volvió con una especie de mascara.

- Una máscara vacía de Freddy, te la iba a dar y me la olvidé en mi vieja oficina.

- ¿Y para qué diablos me sirve esto?

- En caso de que algún animatronico entre en tu oficina… créeme, si te pones esto creerán que eres uno de ellos y te dejarán en paz.

- Oh, bien… gracias… parece que tú también sufriste sus ataques.

Jeremy miró al suelo unos segundos, no me contestaba, su rostro pálido y deprimido decía todo.

- Sí… me han atacado… incluso los nuevos… son igual de peligrosos… por eso debes irte.

- Lo siento amigo, pero vengo aquí a desentrañar casos sin resolver, soy un periodista profesional. Tendré cuidado.

- Bien, por las dudas te doy algunos consejos: por aquí hay una tablet que está conectada a todas las cámaras de seguridad, la puerta se cierra herméticamente pero no debes dejarla cerrada mucho tiempo porque gasta electricidad.

- Entiendo que este negocio no esté muy bien económicamente pero... ¿Para tanto?…

- En parte es verdad lo que dices, para no gastar mucho dinero en electricidad, por la noche solo tenemos un generador que da energía limitada. Trata de no usar muchos objetos que requieran electricidad o terminarás a oscuras… y a su merced.

Me fijé mi reloj y vi que ya eran las 12 de la noche, comenzaba mi turno.

- Bien Jeremy, gracias por todo, ahora debo comenzar mi trabajo, me quedaré aquí.

- Bien Alex… mucha suerte…

Fitzgerald se retiró junto con todos los empleados, las luces se apagaban quedando todo el lugar a oscuras. La única área iluminada era mi oficina, me quedé sentado mirando el monitor en las que estaban todas las cámaras de seguridad, una de ellas enfocando el depósito de los animatronicos… mi trabajo ha comenzado.

Fin del capitulo

_**Bien, así comienza mi fic. ¿Qué les parece?**_

_**Sin duda decidí darle un estilo que mezcla los dos juegos: las puertas pero también la máscara de Freddy.**_

_**Antes que nada recuerden que esta es una visión mía y que algunas cosas principales que no fueron nombradas aquí si serán nombradas en los próximos capítulos… donde pienso hacer que el protagonista haga algo que nadie se animaría.**_

_**Bien, dejen reviews con sus opiniones, hasta el próximo capítulo.**_


End file.
